M9A1 Bazooka
The is a rocket launcher named after an instrument invented by a musician. It fires a 2.36 inch explosive shell. In World War 2 it was first used in North Africa and later upgraded versions of the Bazooka saw limited use in Korea and Vietnam. During the North African campaign the Germans reverse-engineered the captured Bazookas and the Panzerschreck was born. In the Medal of Honor series almost every game feature one of the versions of the Bazooka except Pacific Assault and Airborne where it's replaced by the M18 Recoiless Rifle and the modern entries of the series. ''Medal of Honor'' In Medal of Honor, the bazooka is the primary rocket launcher, as the Panzerschreck is only in use of the Germans. The M9A1 is a very powerful weapon, capable of killing enemies within a radius of approximately 10-20 feet. It can be also used as a melee weapon after spending the ammo, hitting the enemy with 2-3 strikes. In the beta version the M1 variant was present in the game, however it was changed during development. M9A1 MoH.jpg|M9A1 Bazooka in Medal of Honor. M1 Bazooka MoH Beta.jpg|M1 Bazooka in Medal of Honor Beta. ''Medal of Honor: Underground In ''Underground, the rocket launcher is only usable in the multiplayer game mode. It was replaced with the Panzerfaust in campaign, to make the player think and feel as if he/she was a French Resistance operative. ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault:, ''Spearhead and and Breakthrough In Allied Assault and it's expansion packs the M9A1 Bazooka is replaced by the M1 Bazooka (referred to simply as Bazooka). It is the primary rocket launcher for the allied soldiers but in Breakthrough the M1 Bazooka for British soldiers is replaced by the PIAT. The Bazooka functions the same as the Panzerschreck. The Bazooka cannot be used while moving, the player has to stop and stand still to use it. It is advised to use it from medium-long ranges. Bazzoka cannot be used as a melee weapon. In Allied Assault it appears only in Mission Five, "Day of the Tiger". It is picked up in the first part of "Sniper's Last Stand" and is used to destroy a tank in the second part of the level. M1 Bazooka MOHAA.jpg|M1 Bazooka in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. American soldier with Bazooka.jpg|American soldier with M1 Bazooka. Bazooka model.jpg|Model. ''Medal of Honor: Frontline The M9A1 Bazooka in ''Frontline is a very rare weapon. It is only used during the final four levels. It is very powerful, and can kill an enemy in one hit in the single-player campaign. It is also very usefull against large groups of enemies. M9 Bazooka MOHF.jpg|M9A1 Bazooka in Medal of Honor: Frontline Bazooka scope MOHF.jpg|Scope reticle. m9.bazooka.jpg ''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun The M9A1 Bazooka in ''Rising Sun is different from the one in Frontline. It is covered in a tiger camo paint scheme and is only usable in In Search of Yamashita's Gold, located in one of the boxes on the left, right after entering the temple. It is a very good weapon at medium range, as it can kill a group of enemy with one shot. The M9A1 Bazooka also appears in multiplayer in a couple of loadouts. M9 Bazooka MOHRS.jpg|M9A1 Bazooka in Medal of Honor: Rising Sun M9 Scope MOHRS.jpg|Scope Reticle. Medal of Honor: Infiltrator The M1 Bazooka is given to the player if he/she chooses the M1911. The Bazooka has high damage, capable to kill an enemy with one shot. The explosion radious is also high. BazookaInfiltrator.jpg|Bazooka in Medal of Honor: Infiltrator. ''Medal of Honor: European Assault The Bazooka in European Assault comes in two variants: the M1 and the M9A1. Both weapons function the same, the only differance is that the M9A1 has a scope which makes aiming easier. In campaign the M1 can be found in the Russian campaign while the M9A1 in the Belgium campaign. Both Bazookas can be found in some multiplayer levels as well. M1 Bazooka MOHEA.jpg|M1 Bazooka in ''Medal of Honor: European Assault M1 Iron MOHEA.jpg|Iron sights. M9 Bazooka MOHEA.jpg|M9A1 Bazooka in Medal of Honor: European Assault. M9 Scope MOHEA.jpg|Scope Reticle. M1 Bazooka model.jpg|M1 Bazooka's model. M9 Bazooka Model.jpg|M9A1 Bazooka's model. ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard The Bazooka makes its first appearance in Operation Neptune, and later, in Operation Market Garden and Operation Varsity. It is very powerful, as it can blow up enemies with one shot, but is most commonly used to destroy the Tiger tanks, which can take 3 hits. It is absent in multiplayer. The version of it is M9A1, visually identical to the one from ''European Assault, only being somewhat dirty and has some visual marks on it. M9A1 Bazooka MOHV.jpg|M9A1 Bazooka in Medal of Honor: Vanguard M9A1 Scope MOHV.jpg|Scope reticle. Medal of Honor: Heroes and Heroes 2 Just like in European Assault both the M1 and M9A1 Bazookas appear in both games but the M9A1 in both games is incorrectly labeled as "Panzerschreck". In Heroes the M1 is a rare weapon and only can be found in the last level of the game. The M9A1 appears as well and can be seen carried by SS Soldiers. They are a serious threat and advised to eliminate them as soon as possible. Both Bazookas use the same models from European Assault and the sounds as well. In Heroes 2 the M1 Bazooka can be picked up in the Sewers level while the M9A1 is available in the Port level. In multiplayer the M1 is available for the allied soldiers while the M9A1 for the axis soldiers. M1 Heroes.jpg|M1 Bazooka in Medal of Honor: Heroes M1 Heroes Iron.jpg|Iron sights. M9 Heroes.jpg|M9 Bazooka in Medal of Honor: Heroes M9 Scope.jpg|Scope reticle. M1 Heroes 2.jpg|M1 Bazooka in Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 M1 Heroes 2 iron.jpg|Iron sights. M9 Heroes2.jpg|M9 Bazooka in Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 M9 Heroes 2 Scope.jpg|Scope reticle. Trivia * In Frontline the Bazooka's third person model is the same as the Panzerschreck's. * In Rising Sun the Bazooka's scope reticle re-used from Frontline. * In Rising Sun‘s multiplayer, the Bazooka has different animations for both first-person and third-person view. The player is seen holding it with one hand in first-person perspective but was held as if it has a grip on third-person perspective. Also, the bazooka reused the rifle's melee animation on third-person view. The same goes to reloading animations. * The Allied Assault version of Bazooka is the original M1 Bazooka, as it has 2 wooden fore grips; the M1A1 would eliminate one of them, and the M9 series and beyond would use a noticeably new design. * Bazooka is the only additional weapon in Infiltrator which has near attack. Category:Anti-tank weapons Category:Medal of Honor Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Weapons Category:American Weapons